


Pride

by notstilinski



Category: Seven Ways We Lie - Riley Redgate
Genre: M/M, Maybe Some Shippy Stuff If You Squint, Platonic Soulmates, Valentine Deserves To Go To Pride, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Did it matter that he had literally agreed to the entire thing? Okay… Maybe part of the reason why the other was so judgy was because Lucas had won their debate and convinced him to come along.
Relationships: Lucas McCallum & Valentine Simmons, Lucas McCallum/Valentine Simmons





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> There was a severe lack of fanfics for seven ways we lie so I decided that I would make some! It’s been awhile since I actually read the book so it will definitely seem a bit out of character but I’m working on it. Also maybe keep in mind that it hasn’t been beta read and I’m really bad at grammar/mess up a lot. 
> 
> This is also a repost of one of my fics that got deleted!

> “I look stupid.”
> 
> Lucas finished pulling his shirt over his head before he cast a curious glance toward the hotel bathroom. How long had Val been holed up in there? He was sure that he had holed himself up in there in retaliation. Did it matter that he had literally agreed to the entire thing? Okay… Maybe part of the reason why the other was so judgy was because Lucas had won their debate and convinced him to come along. It would be fun! And who better to go to your first Pride event with besides you best friend? Your platonic soulmate?
> 
> The face Valentine pulled the first time he had said that out loud cause Matt to double over with laughter. That had only made the face worse.
> 
> “You look good,” Lucas called out to him as he ruffled his own hair, watching himself in the mirror.
> 
> Mrs. Simmons had seemed so excited when Lucas had brought the idea up to her. She was happy that her son had made such a close friend. Even more excited at the thought that the two were close enough for Valentine to support his friend like that. (And maybe he had used the fact that he had been, in a way, forcibly outed to help coax her into saying yes). There had been no mention of the trip being for her own son as well since he hadn’t come out to anyone but Lucas. If you could call what had happened that.
> 
> A second later, the bathroom door opened to reveal Valentine Simmons in all his glory. Wearing an outfit that Lucas had helped pick out with a small scowl on his face. The expression and body language reminded the swimmer of a pissy cat. But that was almost always how Valentine looked.
> 
> “You look good,” he repeated, “come on.”
> 
> The pair sat on the edge of one of the two beds without another word. A second later, Lucas finally managed to find what he was looking for in his bag and brandished it with a bright grin.
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Because it’s dumb and I would look dumb.”
> 
> “I don’t look dumb.”
> 
> “That’s debatable.”
> 
> That last part brought an almost obnoxious grin to Lucas’ lips.
> 
> Less than fifteen minutes later, he had Valentine’s face held in one hand and a paintbrush held in the other. His phone sat between them with a picture of the asexual flag pulled up on Google Images. There was a hint of his tongue poking out while his eyebrows drew together in concentration. Every so often, Valentine would have a snippy remark about how dumb the idea was or how he needed to hurry up. It was mostly about how he thought it was stupid.
> 
> “Why can’t there be a quiet celebration? I don’t see why I need to be obnoxious about how I’m not straight-”
> 
> A small hum escaped him. “Yeah but I like it. It’s like a huge ‘fuck you’ to everyone who hates us and wants us to be invisible.”
> 
> “Okay. I’d still want a quieter celebration.”
> 
> “You can have that, too.”
> 
> Lucas finished the face painting about ten minutes after he started and looked rather proud of himself. The final product looked cute. Maybe not good or clean but you could tell what it was. Plus Valentine didn’t try to insult it or complain about it. He even eyes his reflection in the mirror with an almost unreadable look of fondness.
> 
> One of their phones rang and there was a happy ‘Hey!’ as soon as Lucas accepted the face time and saw Juniper’s face.
> 
> “Do you wanna see Valentine right now?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and/or leave kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> I also post writing stuff on Tumblr!
> 
> Riley Redgate liked one of my Tumblr posts.


End file.
